The one that got away
by Ukkie
Summary: Three days fishing on a boat; what could possibly go wrong. Story is complete now.
1. Chapter 1

It was unusually quiet in the squad room and Hutch was grateful for it. He was trying to type his way through a pile unfinished reports and intended to finish them before the day was over. _Won't give Dobey a reason to take away our three days off. I just have to find a way to convince Starsky to come along with me on this trip._

"What are you thinking about?" Starsky's voice startled him and he looked up from his typewriter.

"Nothing, just want to get these reports done."

"Could have fooled me."

"Why?"

"You're smiling like crazy and I don't think these reports are that funny."

"I'm thinking of our three days off."

"Now _that_ I can believe. You got any plans?"

"Have you?"

"I thought it's about time to do my spring cleaning."

Hutch missed the 'b' and got his finger stuck between two keys. "Damn, look at what you made me do."

"I didn't do anything, you did it all by yourself. Stop blaming me for your lousy typing."

Hutch chose to ignore that remark. "Why in the hell would you waste your days off cleaning your place? Can't you just hire someone to do that?"

"I could," Starsky nodded, "but I won't."

"Why not?"

"Don't want any nosy lady going through my personal things."

"Hire a guy then."

"Guys are even worse; I once caught one reading my Playboy collection."

"You're kidding me."

Starsky shook his head, "Nope, I really found him doing just that."

Hutch sighed. "That's not what I meant. You really hired a guy to clean up your house?"

Starsky shrugged. "Why not? Besides, I couldn't find a woman to do it."

Hutch shook his head in disbelief and returned to his reports.

"Do you have any plans?"

Repressing another sigh Hutch looked up again. "As a matter of fact, I have."

"Who's the lucky one?"

_No better time than the present._ "You."

"Huh?" With a thump Starsky's chair landed on its four legs. "What's that?" he asked.

Hutch smiled at him innocently. "You are the lucky one."

Starsky glared at him, suspicion in his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Hutch grinned. "I have plans and you're the lucky one who can come with me."

"You're going go camping?"

"No."

"Mountain climbing?"

"No."

"Hiking?"

"No."

"Can't you give me a clue?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

Another suspicious look was thrown at him. "Will I like this surprise?"

"I sure hope so."

"Hm," Starsky said, "doesn't sound good to me."

Hutch gave up typing. "Okay, I'll give you a hint."

"You will?"

"Yes, it involves a lot of sun and beer."

Interest replaced suspicion. "That's more like it. We're going to Vegas?"

"No."

"Huuutch!"

"Finish your reports," Hutch said, "the sooner we're done the sooner you'll know."

"Now why doesn't that reassure me one bit?"

"Maybe because you've got a suspicious mind?"

"Not without reason." Starsky mumbled scowling at Hutch, "I don't even want to remember the times you took me camping and the nasty things that happened then."

"We're not going camping."

"We, we, we. You keep saying 'we' but I don't know if I wanna go with you doing whatever you planned to do."

"Ah Starsk, that would be a shame. I promise you that you're gonna like it."

"Yeah? I'm not so sure about that."

"Finish your reports and we're out of here. Then I'll tell you all about it."

"Hm, okay then, but if I don't like your plans I'm not going with you."

"Sounds fair to me." Hutch grinned and started typing again. Starsky watched him work, shrugged and started working on the reports too.

They worked in silence for fifteen minutes and Hutch was wondering if Starsky really had stopped questioning him about the trip or if he was brooding on a question that would force Hutch to give away more than he wanted to right now. That question was answered at the same moment.

"Hey Hutch, do I need to take my swimming trunks with me?"

"Um, yes you could do that."

"Or a dinner jacket?"

"Sure, why not."

"Not a suit?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh good. I hate wearing suits."

"I know, I'm not fond of them either."

"We're going to stay in a hotel?"

"No, but we'll bathe in luxury."

"We will?"

"Yep."

"Come on Hutch, you can't keep me guessing all day."

"When we're finished I'll tell you all about it."

"But that's gonna take hours!"

"Not if you start typing now and keep on going."

"Where am I? At school?"

"Sometimes, Starsk, you do act like a schoolboy."

"Does that make you the teacher?"

"Feels like it sometimes."

Starsky mumbled an obscenity and started typing furiously. Hutch grinned and concentrated on his typing again.

Ten minutes later Dobey entered the squad room; surprised at the long silence that was totally unusual when his two best detectives were there. Especially as Starsky wasn't often quiet for more than ten minutes at the most. Curious he looked at Hutch, but Hutch just shook his head and kept typing. Starsky didn't even look up but kept hammering the keys of the typewriter vigorously as if his life depended on it.

Dobey shrugged and without saying a word he disappeared in his office again.

Starsky tried to control his curiosity but his mind kept wandering off to Hutch's plans. He didn't trust his friend in this one and tried to figure out a way to lure Hutch out of being so tight lipped. _Maybe a bribe will do the trick._

He got up from his chair and went over to the coffee pot, emptied it because the coffee was stale after standing there for hours and made some fresh. While the coffee filled the pot he went to the candy machine, kicked it like he mostly did and collected two candy bars. Satisfied with his catch he returned to the coffee maker and filled two cups with the fresh brew. With a coffee cup and a candy bar in each hand he arrived at their shared desks.

"Here you are partner," he said cheerfully and put the cup down next to Hutch's typewriter. The candy bar landed on Hutch's lap who caught it when it threatened to fall on the floor.

"Well, thank you partner. You must have read my mind; I was just thinking of taking a coffee break."

"I knew that," Starsky beamed, "I was dying for a cup of coffee too."

"And a candy bar! What did I do to deserve that?"

"Ah you know, you're my best friend and sometimes you have to treat a friend to something nice…for no reason."

"For no reason uh? That's very kind of you Starsk, even though, as you damn well know, I don't eat this stuff."

"Yeah well, this candy machine doesn't contain anything you eat and I wouldn't want you to be hungry or faint."

"I think the coffee will do."

"Okay, if you say so. Do you mind me eating your candy bar?

"No, go ahead. Stuff yourself a little more."

"How much longer do you think we're stuck here with these dumb reports?" Starsky wanted to know between two bites of his candy bar.

"The way you're handling your part it could very well be midnight before we're done."

"Hey, that's not true! I've been working on them for at least two hours in a row."

"Thirty minutes you mean and I think not even that long. Can't you just sit down and finish the damn things?"

"Not if you're not telling me where we're going. I can't concentrate on reports when you have secrets plans and won't tell me about it. I'm in them too you know."

"Starsk, if I tell you now you'll be in no state to concentrate on anything else but our trip. I don't want to give Dobey an excuse to keep us here any longer than absolutely necessary."

"Did somebody call me?" Dobey's booming voice startled them both.

"Hm, no sir, no we didn't call you. Did you call the Cap, Starsk?"

Starsky looked around the almost empty squad room. "No, I didn't. Did you call the Cap, Babcock?"

Babcock and his partner had just entered the squad room and both shook their head. "Nope, didn't say a word."

"Starsky! Quit this nonsense and finish those reports. I've been waiting for a week for you to finish them. How much longer Hutchinson?"

"Not long Cap, we're almost done."

"You better be." After that statement Dobey closed his door with a bang.

"Let's get rid of the reports and leave Starsk."

"Yeah, okay."

They worked in silence and one hour, three cups of coffee, two more candy bars and three trips to the john by Starsky later they were finished with the hated paperwork.

"Thank God," Starsky said, shoving the last of the reports in the out basket, "Let's hit the streets before everybody out there thinks we're on vacation."

Hutch stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Yeah, two more hours to show our faces and that's it."

They grabbed their jackets and left the precinct. It was Hutch's turn to drive that morning so they got in the old Chevy and Hutch drove the car into traffic.

The two hours left of their shift were filled with one disturbance of the peace, one pickpocket, two bar fights, one visit to Huggy and one lost little girl who had her name and address written on her bracelet.

Starsky signed them out just ten minutes after their shift was over.

He looked at Hutch, who pretended not to notice, sighed and asked, "Now tell me what our plans are for the next three days."

"Not in the car."

"Huuutch! If you don't tell me now I'm going to strangle you until you say where we're going."

"I can't talk when you strangle me buddy."

"At least you got a reason to keep your mouth shut then."

"Well, when you put it like that…I'll tell you what I had in mind."

"Finally. Well, what is it?"

"We're going fishing."

"Fishing?"

"Yep."

"At the pier you mean?"

"No, not at the pier."

"Then where?"

"At sea."

"At sea?"

"At sea."

"How do we get there?"

"By boat."

"You mean we're going fishing on a boat?"

"Yeah. Doesn't that sound relaxing? Sun, water, beer and a fishing pole in hand."

"Fishing is boring."

"No it's not. It's relaxing and we won't have to take much food with us. We're gonna catch our own meals."

"It's boring. Besides, what if we don't catch anything? We'd be starving."

"Don't worry, I always catch something. Have I ever told you I was a fishing champion at High School?"

"No, you never did. But I hate fishing; it's boring and it's at sea!"

"You can't catch fish in your bathtub."

"I hate water when it's not in my bathtub. What if I fall over board?"

"You can swim and I'd save you anyhow."

"Yes, but what if there are sharks?"

"We won't come near sharks, Starsk. I've made sure of that."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because I have asked around when I rented the boat."

"You rented a boat? Is it big?"

"It's a real yacht buddy. You'll feel like a film star on vacation."

"Hm, that doesn't sound too bad. But I still hate fishing and being at sea."

"You'll forget all about being at sea as soon as you set foot on board."

"That I don't believe Hutch. After all, we'll be surrounded by water." Starsky shuddered at the thought.

Hutch parked the car in front of Starsky's apartment. "I'll pick you up at six in the morning."

"At six?" Starsky almost yelled, "but that's in the middle of the night!"

"It'll be worth it Starsk, I promise."

"Nothing is worth getting up in the middle of the night," Starsky mumbled and opened the door.

"This is," Hutch answered, "you're gonna love this trip."

"Don't be so sure of that." Starsky shoved the car door closed but it bounced back and hit him at the knee.

"One of these days you're lousy taste in cars will be the end of me." Starsky rubbed his knee and slammed the door. This time it really closed and Hutch grinned at his friend. "Don't forget Starsk, six o'clock sharp."

The next morning at five forty five Hutch bounced up Starsky's stairs and opened the door with his spare key. He went inside calling his friend's name. "Hey Starsk, are you ready to go?"

Silence answered him and grinning he opened the bedroom door. "Starsky! Get up you lazy bum; it's time to hoist the sails."

He turned on the light to chase away the lingering dark from the room. "Rise and shine buddy, the ocean awaits us."

"Shut up," Starsky's muffled voice demanded, "It's not even day yet."

"When you open your eyes and look around you, you'll see it's already day Starsk. The sun is shining and the fish are begging to be caught."

Starsky's sleepy face appeared and he squinted against the harsh light of the lamp. "So far I can only see my damn bedroom light burning. It's still night."

He disappeared under the covers again and pretended to be asleep. Hutch laughed. "Oh no pal, you're not getting away with that. We agreed on six o'clock so six o'clock it'll be."

He stepped closer to the bed and pulled away the covers. "Shit Hutch! I'm still asleep. Can't you just give me another hour or so?"

"Nope, it's time to get up my friend. Go take a shower then I'll fix us coffee, okay?"

"It's not okay but all right then."

"Atta boy."

"Shut up."

Hutch went to the kitchen and whistling he started the coffee maker. He heard Starsky go to the bathroom mumbling something like 'idiot' and turn on the shower.

Chuckling he put bread in the toaster and set the table. When the coffee was ready Starsky turned off the shower and ten minutes later they drank their coffee in silence. Finishing his first cup of the day Starsky asked, "How come you are so damn cheerful in the morning?"

"I'm a morning person Starsk. Always have been. I love to get up early and see the sun come up."

"It's not normal."

"Have another coffee and eat your toast. I bet you'll feel better by then."

Two cups of coffee later Starsky started to wake up. He stretched his arms and back and seemed ready for the day.

"Did you pack your things yesterday?" Hutch asked, knowing that most of the times they were going away Starsky always waited until the last minute to get his stuff packed. But this time Starsky was ready. "Yep, packed it all last night. It's on the couch."

Hutch looked and started laughing. "We'll only be away for three days Starsk. What did you do? Pack your entire closet?"

"I like to be prepared. You never know at sea. It could be raining, storming, be cold, be hot. I hate it when I get cold, you know that."

"Starsky, this beauty has heating and hot water, even a shower. You won't get cold, I promise."

"Is there a TV on board?"

"No but there's a radio."

"Sure there is. You need a radio to call for help when we get caught in a tornado."

"No storms are expected for the coming days, so don't worry."

"Is there radar on board?"

"No."

"Then how do you know where we're going?"

"Just using my eyes and common sense."

"I don't think I wanna come with you."

"Come on Starsk, it's gonna be fun. Let's get your stuff in the car and go."

"Well…okay then but I have a bad feeling about this trip."

"You'll see that we're gonna have a great time."

"As long as there's enough beer."

"More than enough," Hutch reassured him, "I even bought popcorn for you."

"Popcorn? I thought you said you were gonna catch enough fish to feed us all day long."

"I will, I will but I know how much you like popcorn and I want to keep you happy on board."

Starsky looked at Hutch as if he'd grown a second head, shrugged and went to the couch to pick up his duffel bag, a backpack and a small suitcase. Hutch stared at him. "Are you really gonna take all that with you?"

"Yep, I wanna be sure I have everything for any situation possible."

"Starsk, we're going fishing…on a boat…at sea…what could you possibly need besides a sweater, your toothbrush and clean underwear?"

"My swimming trunks, my cut-offs, socks, two pair of jeans, more sweaters, beer, food and books."

"Food? We're gonna eat nothing more than fresh fish."

"Oh…and bandages."

"Why is that?"

"Fishing is dangerous. You'll see I'll get the hook in my leg or finger or cheek or, god forbid, my eye. We'll need bandages then or I'll bleed to death."

"What…"

"Come on Blondie, the fish are waiting to be caught."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the marina Starsky took his bags and followed Hutch, looking around at all the boats that were tied up in different docks. "Which one is ours?" he asked, hurrying after Hutch who had no luggage with him. "Hey Hutch, where are your things?"

"Already in the boat Starsk."

"When did you take them there? Yesterday evening?"

"Nope, this morning, before I came to get you."

"What time were you here?"

"Oh I don't know…five o'clock maybe."

Starsky stood stock-still. "Hutch, that's sick."

Hutch walked on. "No it isn't. It was wonderful to be up and preparing for our trip that early. Hey look Starsk, there she is."

Starsky looked to where Hutch pointed at and forgot all about getting up early. "Wow Hutch, that's a beauty."

Hutch stood there with a happy look on his face. All stress seemed to drain away from him the moment he saw the cruiser waiting for them to take her to out to sea.

"Isn't she a dream?" he asked almost whispering.

"Yeah, she really is," Starsky's voice was as admiring as Hutch's was.

They stared at the thirty-five foot long cruiser for a moment longer, then Hutch fished a key from his jacket pocket and walked towards the boat. Starsky followed him, struggling with his luggage, his eyes fixed on the boat, which was rocking gently in the dock.

"How did you find her and what did you pay for her?"

"It's Huggy's friend's cousin's wife's boat and I could rent her for a few bucks."

"Um, you think it's kosher?"

"Huggy said the woman is filthy rich and doesn't care for this baby. She was glad she could make someone happy with it for a few days. She wants to sell it."

"And you think of buying it?"

Hutch got on board as if he'd done it lots of times. "It has crossed my mind."

Starsky handed him his duffel bag. "You can't afford her."

Hutch took Starsky's bag and backpack. "Probably not but I can dream, can't I?"

A little queasy Starsky got on board. "I hope I won't get seasick."

"As soon as we're on our way you'll feel great. Just wait till you get your sea legs."

"I hope so."

"You want to see the rest of her?"

"Sure. I don't have to pee in the ocean, do I?"

"Nah, she's equipped with all the luxury you can think of. A shower, a toilet, a kitchen. Name it and it's here."

"But no TV."

"No, that's the only thing that's not here. But you won't be bored."

Holding on to everything within reach Starsky carefully turned around to look at the boat's cabin. "Is that the room?"

Hutch smiled, "Yes, it's the room and the bedroom is right behind it."

"I like it," Starsky said entering the cabin through the small door, "It's kinda cosy."

Hutch followed him and looked around the cabin as if he owned the boat. "Yeah, it is cosy, isn't it?

"Where's the kitchen? I wanna put the beer in the fridge."

"The galley is upstairs."

"Galley?"

"Yes, it's nautical language for kitchen."

"Nautical? Have you been reading funny magazines again?"

Hutch grinned, feeling very happy and relaxed. "I've always been interested in ships Starsk. When I was a kid…"

"Never mind. Where is the galley you said?"

"Upstairs."

"We got a two floor ship?"

"Great, isn't it?"

"Kinky! How do I get there?"

"Follow me."

They left the cabin and Hutch lead the way to the small galley that was positioned behind the steering cabin. A small fridge caught Starsky's eye and he immediately began to fill it with beer cans and candy bars. "I came prepared too," he grinned at Hutch, "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as I've put the food in the fridge. I hope you left some space for real food?"

"I thought you said we'd be eating fish all the time."

"I said, but I guess you weren't awake yet, that I had pity on you and brought food with me. Even popcorn."

"You never mentioned food, just popcorn."

"I didn't? Must have been the excitement."

Hutch left the galley to get a bag from under the chair in the wheelhouse and returned with a big smile on his face.

"You're really enjoying yourself, aren't ya Hutch?"

"Sure am Starsk, sure am." He opened the bag and began to put the items in the fridge. "Lettuce, carrots, potatoes, tomatoes, let's see…oh yes, steaks."

"Hutch! That's gross. I'm not going to eat lettuce and carrots on my vacation."

"It's very good with fish Starsk, and if we won't catch enough there's steak. Don't tell me you don't like steaks."

"I hate lettuce and carrots and you know it. You do this to bug me, don't you?"

"Never buddy, I'd never do that."

"Really."

"Honest. It's just that I found this great recipe I'd like to try."

"Hm, all right then."

"Come on, it's time to go."

"Ay ay Captain."

Hutch took place behind the wheel in he steering cabin after he had untied the boat and started the engine with a flourish. Starsky stood behind him watching him handle the boat as if he'd done that every day of his life. The strong engine rumbled and they both could feel the vibrations under their feet.

Hutch put the boat in reverse and expertly steered it out of the dock. He made a perfect turn and they left the marina. The wind tousled their hair and the salty smell of the ocean hit their noses.

"Ah Starsky, this is the life don't you think?"

"I don't know Hutch, I think I'm getting seasick."

"No, you're not. Come and sit down."

Starsky made his way to the second chair, next to Hutch, and sat down. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked, a little insecure.

"Sure am buddy. Don't you worry about a thing and enjoy the scenery."

"If you say so."

Hutch laughed. "I say so. You wanna handle this baby Starsk?"

"Yeah but not yet. I'm enjoying the scenery like you said."

"Okay. We got plenty of time, you'll get your chance."

The sun was shining but the wind was cold and Starsky zipped up his jacket. "How fast are we going?"

"Fifteen knots."

"What's fifteen knots?"

"About thirty miles."

"Then why don't you say so?"

"We're at sea Starsk, we use 'knots' at sea, not miles."

"We're at sea Starsk," Starsky mimicked his partner in a low voice.

"What's that buddy?"

"Nothing. Just wondering why they use different words for the same things at sea."

"That goes back a long time. I could tell you why if you're interested."

"Nah, maybe later. I'm getting hungry. Isn't sea air supposed to make you hungry?"

"Yep, that's the story. Can you wait a little while? I'm gonna try to find a good spot to anchor."

"That's okay. I'm not that hungry anyway. How long are we gonna drive?

"We're not driving, we're cruising."

"Cruising? Cruising a boat uh? Okay, how long were you planning on cruising this thing before we are where you want to take us?"

"To be honest Starsk, I haven't made a travel plan. I thought we'd just go and see where we'll end up. There's a lot of sea to be explored and as soon as you or me sees something interesting we'll stop and stay there for a while."

"It's all water to me."

"True, but there are beautiful bays where we can anchor and go fishing."

"Can we go on land there?"

"What's the fun of going on land when you have a beautiful boat to stay on?"

"No rocking."

"You'll get used to that in no time."

"Yeah well, I feel safer when I have steady ground under my feet."

"You're safe here. Nothing is gonna happen to us."

The longer they were sailing, the more Starsky was enjoying the trip. He no longer felt queasy, the rocking boat didn't make him feel nauseous and his fear of water was pushed aside by the beauty of the open sea. Hutch noticed the change and smiled to himself. _I knew you were gonna love it buddy. I just knew it._

Hutch steered the boat a little nearer the shore, looking for a place to anchor. A small bay came in sight and he decided that it was the perfect spot for their first stop.

"Look Starsk, that looks like a great place to anchor, don't you think?"

"Starsky looked the direction Hutch pointed out and agreed. "Looks fine to me. You think there'll be fish for us to catch?"

"I guess so, but we'll see soon enough."

The moment they entered the bay, the wind fell away and the heat of the sun made them sweat instantly.

"Hell, it's hot here," Starsky said, "As soon as we're anchored I'm gonna get out of these clothes."

"There's no one here, so if you want to walk around naked, be my guest."

"Hutch! You idiot, I'm not gonna walk around naked. Who do you think I am? I'm gonna change into shorts. Dirty old man."

"You're older than I am Starsk, so who is a dirty old man here?"

"Ah, not me. It never crossed my mind to get naked here. But hey…since you came up with the idea, is there anything you want to tell me, partner?"

"Me?" Hutch looked innocently into his friend's face, "No, nothing at all."

Starsky stared him right in the eyes. "Do I believe you?"

Hutch stared back. "Yes."

Starsky nodded but said nothing. He broke their stare and looked around. "Nobody here, you're right. We got our private bay."

Hutch pulled back the gas handle and pushed a button. There was a rumbling sound and then the boat stopped moving forward. "We're anchored," he explained, "It's all you have to do, push a button."

They were in the middle of the bay. The water was smooth as a mirror and the sun was shining with all of her might.

"I'm gonna have a beer first," Starsky said and disappeared into the galley.

"Bring me one too, Starsk," Hutch yelled. He stayed where he was, knowing that there was hardly enough room for two in the small kitchen.

Starsky returned with two cold beer cans and threw one at Hutch. Then he sat down next to Hutch again and they opened their beers. The first swallow made them sigh in unison and Hutch said, "This is the good life Starsk. Just you and me and the sea with a cold beer."

Starsky nodded, "Yep, I could get used to it."

"Maybe," Hutch said dreamily, "when I'm out of the force and get bored doing nothing, I'll go and sail the seas for the rest of my life."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You wanna come with me then?"

"Sure. Where will we go?"

"Who cares Starsk? We could go anywhere or… we could just sail away and see where we land. If we don't like it, we'd just sail away again."

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't it be great to just go and be free from any ties?"

"Sure would be. And don't they say that a sailor has a sweetheart in every port?"

"Hmm, they do."

"Great! I should have become a sailor instead of a cop."

"Yeah, you should."

"Hey Hutch?"

"What?"

"Did you bring any sunscreen?"

"Huh? No, I forgot."

"Good thing I did then. You'd be as red as a lobster before the day is over."

Starsky had already taken off his jacket and now he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it behind him. He let the sun warm his upper body and tilted his head backwards to give the warm sunrays better access to his hairy chest. "This feels like heaven," he mumbled and lifted his head for another swig from the beer can.

"Yeah, could sit here for hours."

Starsky sat straight up. "No you can't. You got to get the sunscreen. Your nose is red already."

"You get it. You brought it with you."

"Fine, I want to get out of this jeans anyhow. AND," he emphasized, "get into shorts."

Hutch grinned and looked at him. "You do that and I'll wait till you're back to get out of my clothes. Don't wanna get sunburned."

Starsky got up from his chair. "And you called _me_ lazy a few hours ago."

"You were and now it's my turn. Oh and Starsk, take your shirt and jacket with you. I don't wanna see any mess on this boat."

"Excuse me? Is this my partner, the biggest slob in the entire city?"

"Not here. A boat's supposed to be tidy and clean. It's all in the rulebook."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Starsky picked up his jacket and shirt and left the steering cabin.

Hutch laughed softly and got out of his jacket and shirt. He decided to wait before he'd put on his shorts. _First I wanna go fishing._

He got up and stretched his back. Then he went to the back of the boat and opened a hatch. Kneeling he bent over and took out fishing gear. Two sets of fishing poles and accessories were lying in front of him and he looked at them, wanting to start fishing immediately.

"What have you got there?" sounded Starsky's voice behind him.

"I got out the fishing gear and now I can't wait to use it."

"First put some sunscreen on before you end up looking like a lobster." Starsky threw the bottle of sunscreen to him and Hutch caught it with one hand. "Thanks."

"You want me to do your back?"

"Yes, can't reach that far."

Starsky took the bottle from him when Hutch was finished rubbing in the skin he could reach and started rubbing in Hutch's back with the lotion. "Not a second too soon partner, you're already pink here and there."

"I can feel that."

"Here, all done. Now go and catch me my lunch."

"You're not fishing yourself?"

"Nah, fishing is boring. Can't stand to wait forever to catch something. I'll be happily sunbathing with a cold one while you catch lunch."

"Hey, you're supposed to catch your own meal Starsk."

"Why? You're the one who wanted to go fishing."

"And you came along, so you have to do something to earn your lunch."

"I can make us something to eat."

"Like what? We haven't caught anything yet."

"I could roast the steaks."

"No! The steaks are in case of emergency."

"I'm starving, that's an emergency."

"It's not. Here, take this and catch some fish." Hutch pushed a fishing pole into Starsky's hands. "Make yourself useful for once."

"For once? I just got you a beer, saved you from sunburn and offered to make lunch."

"Yes and now we're going to catch our lunch."

"But I don't know what to do with this thing. When I was a kid, we used a long branch with some rope and bread. Damn, we never caught anything."

"Of course not. You forgot the hook."

"The hook? You mean those mean pointy things that go through a fish's mouth?"

"Yes that hook."

"But Hutch, that's cruel. You can't put a hook through some poor fish's mouth."

"No hook, no fish buddy. Your choice."

"Hutch! There must be another way to catch fish."

"We don't have a harpoon here."

"That's even worse."

"No fishing net either."

"I could shoot one."

"Sure, whenever you find a fish that'll hold still long enough for you to shoot it let me know."

Hutch was finished preparing one fishing pole and handed it to Starsky, taking the other back from Starsky's hands. "Here, this one is ready to be used."

"What kinda bait do you use?"

"No bait. I use artificial bait."

Starsky looked at the lure and shuddered. "Man, that looks lethal."

"It ain't. It'll just hook the fish and we only have to haul it in and kill it."

"I don't know if I can do that Hutch. What has that fish ever done to you that it has to be killed?"

"It's meant to be eaten."

"Yeah well, I'm not so sure I want to eat fish ever again."

"It's a natural thing Starsk; we're the hunters and they're the hunted."

"Maybe, but fishing is boring."

"No, it's not. It's relaxing. Just sitting and watching the floater go down is kind of meditating; it's good for the soul."

"Not for my soul it isn't. It's boring and you'll see that my floater just keeps floating."

"Let me show you how to catch fish then."

"Okay, show me oh master of the fishing art."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hutch finished preparing his fishing pole and cast the line expertly. "You see Starsk, just cast it and wait." Starsky still looked dubiously but cast his line nevertheless. It landed in the water next to Hutch's line. Hutch looked worried at the two lines too close together and suggested, "Why don't you try your luck on the other side. Our lines might get entangled this way."

"Okay. I'll take a chair and wait till nothing happens. Boring stuff, fishing."

Starsky pulled his line in and went to the other side of the boat. He sat down in a chair and cast his line again. With his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand he stared at the floater. "Nothing here," he said, "How are things at your side?"

" Patience Starsk, it's all a matter of patience."

"I guess I'm not the patient kind."

"I know you're not the most patient person on this earth, but you'll see it's worth the wait."

"Are you sure there's fish here?"

"Yes I'm sure. And now shut up, you're scaring the fish."

"Boring." Starsky muttered and finished his beer.

They sat in silence for five minutes and Hutch was enjoying himself even though not the tiniest twitch had called his attention. He could wait, just sitting there and watching the floater on the water made his nerves relax and his thoughts wander off. He was daydreaming about a future without violence and crime when Starsky's excited voice called him back to the presence.

"I got one Hutch, I got one. Man, it must be huge."

_Damn, he caught a fish. I'll be hearing about that for the rest of the trip. He's the first to catch something._

"Reel it in Starsk, but be careful. Easy does it partner."

"Look at this one. Isn't it a beauty?"

"Yeah, and tasty I bet."

"You want me to kill it right now?"

"First you got to unhook it. You need help?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it's gonna bite me."

"Okay, wait a sec."

Hutch secured his fishing pole to the steering wheel, turned to look at Starsky's catch and started to laugh. "Wow Starsk," he hiccupped, "that's a real monster you got there."

"Don't laugh! It's more than you caught so far."

"Just wait and see pal. I was the fishing champion in High School remember?"

"So you said."

"You catching the first one is beginners luck."

"You think so?"

"Yep, must be."

"You got the fish unhooked yet?"

"Yeah, but this scrawny thing is not worth frying. It's more bones than meat."

"It is tiny isn't it? Throw it back. Don't wanna kill a baby."

Hutch agreed and returned the fish into the sea. "Give it another try Starsk; who knows what you'll catch next."

"An old shoe probably. I told you that fishing is boring."

"And I told you it's not!"

Starsky picked up his fishing pole again and cast the line for the second time. He sat down and started watching the floater. Hutch grinned, "You wanna make it more interesting Starsk?"

"Sure."

"Let's see who catches the most fish."

"You wanna bet?"

'Why not? It sure would make it more interesting to you."

Starsky liked the idea. "What's the bet?"

"The one who catches most fish in the next hour doesn't have to cook or wash the dishes."

"Deal!"

Hutch smiled and returned to his own spot. The floater was still floating and he sighed. _Don't do this to me little fish out there, don't make me lose to a beginner, huh?"_

He cursed inwardly when Starsky cheered, "Got another one and this is a real big one."

"You need help again partner?" Hutch asked, defeated.

"Nah, I watched you a few minutes ago. I think I can do it myself now."

With remarkable nimble fingers Starsky unhooked the fish. "This one will taste great I bet," he grinned and with one chop of the knife he cut off the head. Hutch's mouth fell open when he watched his friend in action. "I thought you didn't know anything about fishing."

"I said it was boring but I do know how to catch fish."

"You suckered me into a bet, you bastard."

Starsky chuckled, "You're such an easy target sometimes. The moment you think you can beat me you go for it."

"You lied to me!"

"No, I didn't. I said I never caught something when I was a kid and that's true. But I learned things when I got older and fishing is one of them."

"Where did you learn how to fish?"

""Nam."

"Damn," Hutch muttered.

"Yep, I can catch them with my bare hands if I have to."

"And you said it's boring."

"It is, but I still can catch fish."

Starsky cast his line again. "Now it's an honest bet. We both know what to do, so let's see who catches most uh?"

Hutch's face turned determined. "Okay, let's see who the real champion is."

They both sat silently watching their floaters, waiting for their next catch. Hutch's relaxed feeling had gone now the game turned out to be a real one. He knew he was acting ridiculously but couldn't stop himself taking the fishing contest too seriously. _It's just Starsk and me. Why do I care who's going to win?_

Deep inside he knew why: he still needed to prove to everybody that he was the best. A remnant of his past, when he always had to prove himself and never succeeded in his father's eyes.

_But damn, this is Starsky! I don't have to prove anything to him._

"Got another one."

"Shit," he mumbled and aloud he asked, "A big one?"

"Not as big as the first but big enough."

He heard the knife chop again and winced as if he'd been cut himself.

"Enough for lunch you think?"

"Maybe, but let's give it another try. We got a good spot here; maybe we can catch dinner as well."

"Okay."

_What happened to the three days of fun? Come on Kenny; enjoy this for once without getting frustrated because your best friend knows how to fish. Besides, you should have known; Starsky always seems to have another card up his sleeve. It's time you learned that Hutchie boy._

His floater suddenly disappeared and he almost let go of the fishing pole. "Starsk, I need your help here!"

"What?"

"I got a huge one and I don't think I can reel it in by myself."

"You're kidding me."

"No, come on now."

He was fighting to not lose his entire fishing gear but whatever was on the hook was stronger than he was. Starsky was beside him in a second and grabbed the pole with both hands.

"Dammit Hutch, what the hell did you find down there?"

"Beats me." Hutch was panting. "Must be enough food for three days."

"Yeah, if we get it into the boat."

They struggled and fought with what Hutch thought was a small shark. He didn't mention it to Starsky knowing too well how his friend would react. _With this one I've beaten you buddy._

Sweating and cursing they continued their fight to get the creature on board and finally, after at least half an hour, the catch of the day gave in and they hauled it on board.

"Christ," Starsky whispered watching the fish with big eyes, "what on earth did we bring in?"

Hutch fell back in a chair, trying to catch his breath. He looked at Starsky and couldn't help the feeling of pride that rushed through him. "It's a shark, a Lemon Shark."

"A shark? You're lying Hutchinson. That's no shark, it can't be a shark."

"It _is_ a shark. It's a small one but it sure is a shark."

"Damn, we caught a shark." Starsky couldn't believe it. "What are we gonna do with it?"

"Throw it back of course."

"I wanna take a picture of him or nobody's gonna believe we really caught a shark."

"Hurry up or he'll be a dead shark."

"Back in a sec."

Starsky rushed inside to get his camera and Hutch watched his prize catch. The shark was rather small, not more than about four foot long and Hutch knew it was a relatively young animal. _Damn, I caught a shark! I caught a shark._

"Is he still here?" Starsky came back with his camera, excited like a kid in a toy store.

"Yes, he's still here. But you got to hurry or he'll die."

Starsky looked at the shark. "He isn't dead already is he? He's not moving. Hey shark, are you all right?"

He crouched down close to the shark and watched it intently. "He looks dead to me Hutch. Look at his eyes, no life in it."

"Get away from him Starsk. He might be small but he can bite."

"I think he's dead. Look, he doesn't even move when I touch him."

"Don't touch him idiot!"

"Why not? He's dead isn't he?"

"I don't think he's dead. He's scared and pretends to be dead."

Starsky turned around to face Hutch, still in a crouched position. "It's not a dog, he aahhhhhhhhhhh! He bit me!"

"I told you to get away from him! Now help me to throw him back."

"But he bit me, he bit me."

"I'll have a look at it when this poor thing is back in the sea. Now gimme a hand."

"Hey, I'm bleeding. My butt is bleeding!"

"Later Starsk. We gotta save the shark."

Hutch tried to lift the shark but only managed to lift it a little from the deck. Starsky was still holding his butt and Hutch noticed the blood running through his fingers.

"He really bit you didn't he?"

"You think I was kidding?"

"No, but you gotta help me with the shark. You won't bleed to death immediately."

"I'm wounded! I can't give you a hand."

"You got to or he is one dead shark."

"Dammit Hutch. It hurts."

"I know it does but this little guy is dying."

Starsky looked at his bloodied hand, then at the shark and wiped his hand clean at his bloodied shorts.

"Let's get him out of here," he said, wincing with every move he made, "We should arrest him for assaulting a police officer."

"You wanna read him his rights?"

"Throw him overboard, that's enough punishment."

"Sounds more like a reward to me."

"Let's reward him for his courage then."

It wasn't easy but finally they managed to return the shark to the ocean. It didn't move for a few seconds but then swam away and disappeared under water.

Hutch sighed. 'He's saved, now let me have a look at you."

"Um, I don't think I need your help Hutch."

"Hey, you're bleeding. Let me see how bad it is."

"No! I mean, I'm gonna take a look myself first." Starsky turned to walk away from Hutch's prying eyes but was held back by his partner's hand on his arm.

"Starsk don't be an ass. Let me take a look."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because um…well…it's embarrassing that's why."

"What's embarrassing about being bitten by a shark?"

"Maybe the part of my anatomy that's been attacked?"

"What do you mean? He bit you in the hand didn't he?"

"Not exactly."

"Damn, you're bleeding from behind. He bit you in your back?"

"Not exactly."

"Then where?"

"Um…you know…okay then…he bit me in the ass."

Hutch started laughing. He looked at Starsky's backside and bit his lip to constrain his laughter. _He is bleeding after all, shouldn't make fun of where he got bitten. But I'll be damned if that shark didn't hit the jackpot._

"Don't laugh," Starsky snarled, "It's _not_ funny and it hurts like hell."

"I'm sorry," Hutch sniggered, "I know it isn't and I know it does. Now let me take a look."

"Not here. Somebody might see us."

"You think so? We're all alone in a bay; nobody is gonna see us."

"We need bandages and they are inside. It's a good thing I brought them with me."

Starsky limped towards the cabin door. Hutch followed him his eyes fixed on Starsky's shorts that were fairly wet with his friend's blood. "Maybe I should take you to the hospital. I don't know if you need any shots after a shark bite."

"My tetanus shots are up to date. You think I need other ones?"

"I'm not sure Starsk. Lie down and let me look at that bite. It sure is bleeding."

They had reached the sleeping cabin and Starsky lay down on the bed on his stomach. Hutch sat down beside him and carefully pulled his friend's shorts down until he could see the shark bite.

"I'll have to clean it first. Wait a second, I'll be right back."

"Oh take your time and leave me here alone with a bleeding ass. My dignity is gone anyhow."

"Don't worry about your dignity Starsk, I won't tell anybody." Hutch returned with a basin of water, towels and gauze bandages he'd found in one of Starsky's bags.

Starsky looked over his shoulder. "I feel rather stupid lying here like this."

"Nothing stupid about that pal. After all you got bitten by a shark and lived to tell everybody about it."

That thought cheered Starsky up a little. Being bitten by a shark and surviving it without too much damage was something to brag about. Later, when his butt was healed and not hurting anymore.

"That's true," he said, "I bet the chicks are gonna love this story."

"Yeah and I'm sure they all wanna kiss it better."

Starsky grinned, "And who am I to deny them that healing act."

"Hang on, I'm gonna clean it."

"Ouch! Can't you be a little more considerate? That hurts!"

"Sorry but I've got to clean it. Can't see a thing with all the blood."

"Am I still bleeding?"

"Yeah and I think you'll need a doctor Starsk. I'll put gauzes on it and tape it with band-aids. I'm sorry buddy but our little vacation is over."

"Hey, he didn't bite a chunk out of my butt did he?"

"No, you're still intact but you need stitches and probably penicillin."

"Shit, shit, shit!"

"Yeah well, that could be difficult for a while too."

"Not funny Hutch and it's all your fault."

"Be glad it was just a small shark and that he didn't bite you hard. I think he just grazed you. And…that you turned away from him the moment he bit you. I wouldn't want to see the damage he would have caused if he'd bitten you while you'd have still faced him."

"Oh damn, don't say that. Please, don't say that."

"That would have made a total difference."

"Don't even think it Hutchinson!"

"Okay, I won't. Here, it's all done for now. You stay here and don't move; I'll take you back to shore and call an ambulance."

"No ambulance. You can take me to the hospital."

"We'll see. First I got to take us back. Be a good boy and try not to move too much. I'll leave the doors open so I can hear you if you need me."

"Can you bring me a beer before we take off?"

"We're not on a plane and no, no beer before I know what they're going to do with you."

"Come on Hutch, they're not gonna perform surgery on my butt. They won't do that will they?"

"I don't think so but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Damn you're mean."

"Only for your own good."

"Yes mom."

"Good boy." Hutch grinned and left the cabin after covering Starsky up with a sheet. Muttering, Starsky heard him start the engine and then he felt the boat turn to leave the bay. The gentle rocking of the boat made him sleepy despite the pain in his butt and he drifted off to sleep.

Hutch was sailing as hard as he dared with Starsky bleeding in the cabin. _Why can't we even go away for a few days without any accidents happening? What did we do to deserve any of this? Damn Starsky, why didn't you listen when I said to leave the shark alone? You never do as I say…shit, I sound like my father and Starsk isn't even my son!_

He couldn't help laughing at the idea of his partner being his son. _Damn, I'd teach you, partner._

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed to take forever before he saw the marina appear and he sighed in relief. He hadn't heard Starsky calling and he hoped his friend had fallen asleep. He entered the marina and steered the boat into the dock where he stopped the engine and tied the boat to the bollard.

He hurried to the sleeping cabin to see how Starsky was and was relieved to see his friend was sleeping. He peeked under the sheet. The gauzes on his butt were still in place but soaked with blood.

"Damn," he whispered, "you're gonna need an ambulance buddy."

He turned around and stood stock-still. _He is still breathing isn't he?_

He tiptoed to the bed and hunkered down beside it. _Thank God, he is just asleep._

Carefully he put his hand on Starsky's forehead and was thankful that it felt cool to the touch.

He tiptoed out of the cabin and climbed ashore, then dashed to the nearest phone booth where he called for an ambulance.

He suddenly felt very tired and slowly he made his way back to the boat and Starsky. The moment he got on board he heard Starsky calling.

"I'm coming Starsk."

"Where were you?" Starsky growled when he entered the sleeping cabin, "I've been calling you for hours."

"Can't have been more than a few minutes Starsk. I just went outside to call an ambulance."

"Why'd you do that for? You can drive me to the hospital."

"Don't want my car smeared with your blood. You're still bleeding you know."

"Is it bad?"

"Not too bad but still bleeding nevertheless."

"Damn."

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling? Like a pain in the butt."

"Well, you are just that sometimes. But now I'll take pity on you because you got a sore ass."

"Very generous Hutchinson, very, very generous of you. Can I have a drink?"

"Sure, I'll get you a soda."

"Thanks."

When Hutch returned with the soda Starsky was trying to sit up, moaning and groaning.

"Hey, what're you doing? You got to stay put,"

"I can't drink my soda lying flat on my stomach."

"You can't sit up either. I'll get you a straw."

"T'riffic, he's gonna get me a straw. I'm not in the hospital yet Hutch."

"Stop complaining and drink your soda. I think I hear the ambulance coming."

"T'riffic. I'll be the laughing stock of the entire hospital; bitten in the butt for Christ sake."

"You're bitten by a shark Starsk."

"Yeah well, but still in the butt."

The wailing sound of the ambulance's siren made it impossible for Hutch to answer. He left the cabin to show the paramedics the way.

The ambulance stopped the minute Hutch climbed on the dock and a man and a woman climbed out of the ambulance. Hutch didn't recognize them so he introduced himself and told them what the emergency was.

"A shark? You mean your friend was really bitten by a shark?" the woman asked. She turned to her partner, "You hear that Dylan? Our first call is a shark bite."

_Oh boy, rookies._

"This is your first call ever?" Hutch asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Together, our first call together."

"And you never saw a shark bite while you were in training?"

"Shark bites aren't very common."

"No, I guess not." Hutch climbed on board again. The two paramedics followed him with a stretcher.

"I hope we can get him out of here on the stretcher," Dylan said, "It's quite tight here."

"I think he can walk," Hutch answered, "I just wasn't sure I'd get him to the hospital in my car."

They entered the sleeping cabin where Starsky was waiting anxiously. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry partner; meet Dylan and Eileen, your saviours."

"Not a woman!" Starsky cried, "Why the hell a woman here?"

"I'm just as good as any man you know," Eileen defended her gender.

"I'm sure you are honey, but in this case I prefer men if you don't mind."

"Don't be shy Starsk. I don't doubt that Eileen has seen a butt or two in her time."

"It bit your butt?" Dylan looked shocked. "Let me take a look at you."

"Okay, but not her, I don't want her to look at my butt."

"If it's okay with you, I'll take the first look and only if I need help I'll call for my partner, deal?"

"Hm, okay."

Carefully Dylan pulled the sheet away and removed the gauzes. "Wow, that is amazing," he said, "How big was that shark?"

"Not big," said Hutch, "I think it was a young one."

"It can't have been a grown one. In that case you wouldn't have a butt anymore." Dylan covered the wound with fresh gauzes and taped them securely. "Let's take you to the ER. I think a doctor should see you. You think you can walk to the ambulance?"

"Sure, no problem."

With Hutch's and Dylan's help Starsky managed to get to his feet. Slowly they made their way outside. Getting out of the boat turned out to be a challenge but combining forces they hauled Starsky out of the boat and on the dock.

"Damn, that hurts! Can't you be more careful?"

"Sorry Starsk, it's the only way. Here, lie down on the gurney and we'll be in the hospital in no time."

"Great, more butt staring," Starsky groused but lay down on his stomach in the ambulance.

Eileen got behind the wheel and with wailing sirens she sped off.

"Hey Eileen, cut of the siren," Dylan yelled, "nothing life threatening here."

He grinned apologetically at Hutch. "She loves to make noise."

"She's giving me a headache," Starsky complained.

"Let me take your blood pressure and temperature, all right?"

"If you have to."

"Yes, I have to," Dylan said and shoved the thermometer under Starsky's tongue. He then took his blood pressure and removed the thermometer. "Nothing out of the ordinary," he said, writing down the outcome on a notepad.

"I think you've been very lucky Starsk," Hutch said, "he could have hurt you a lot worse."

"It's bad enough as it is and it's all your fault."

"Hey! I told you to leave the creature alone. But do you ever listen to me? No sir, you don't. You're just a stubborn idiot who got what he deserved."

"Thank you very much," Starsky grumbled, " but if you hadn't insisted I come with you I'd never be bitten. So, it is your fault."

"We're here," Dylan interrupted the men with a smile, "Let's get you inside and with a doctor."

"Humiliating," Starsky muttered, "so humiliating."

"At least you can say you survived a shark bite," Hutch said, "there aren't many people who can say that."

"Isn't that the truth," Eileen chimed in, "you should be grateful for that."

They pulled the gurney out of the ambulance and wheeled Starsky into the ER.

Two nurses were waiting for them and took the gurney with Starsky on it to a cubicle. Hutch wanted to follow them but was stopped by another nurse. "You have to fill in some forms for your friend."

"But I wanna go with him."

"Forms first."

"But…"

"Forms!"

"Dammit woman, my friend was bitten by a shark and I have to know how he's doing."

"No reason to not follow procedure."

"What…"

"Please fill in the forms as well as you can. Then we'll talk about seeing your friend."

Hutch stood helpless in the waiting room, forms in his hands. The nurse looked at him in triumph when he sat down with a sigh and started filling in the forms he'd seen too many times before.

_Damn Starsk, I can do this with my eyes closed. We've been here too often._

A hand on his shoulder made him look up. Dylan stood next to him a smile on his face.

"He's going to be fine Sergeant. I've just seen him and they're finished with him soon."

"Thanks Dylan, that's kind of you. Where is Eileen?"

Dylan grinned, "Still with him, admiring his…wounds."

Hutch grinned back. "Well, that's my partner. No matter what, he wraps the women around his finger every time."

"Take care Sergeant."

"Hutch, you can call me Hutch."

"Okay, take care Hutch."

"You too Dylan. And thanks."

Dylan waved and went outside.

Hutch took the forms and looked around for the persistent nurse. He spotted her sitting behind a desk and approached her, waving the papers. "All done. Can I see my partner now?"

She looked at he papers and then at Hutch. "They're not finished with your partner yet, sir. I suggest you take a seat and wait till they're ready."

Since Starsky's condition wasn't life-threatening Hutch decided to wait. He slumped down in a plastic chair and waited. Five minutes later he started pacing the waiting room, too tense to sit any longer. He wandered off to the coffee machine and got himself a cup. It tasted horrible and with a grimace he tossed it in the first wastebasket he saw. Then he spotted a pay phone and he decided to call Dobey.

The moment he was dialling the number he heard his name being called. "Is there a Hutch here?"

"Yeah here!" he waved at the nurse that had been calling him. In three big strides he'd reached her. "How is my partner?"

She smiled at him. "A pain in the butt, pardon the pun."

Hutch grinned. "I know what you mean. Can I see him?"

"Come with me."

Hutch heard Starsky's voice long before they reached the cubicle. "Why can't I have my shorts on? How am I to get home without pants, huh?"

"Let me," Hutch said to the nurse and entered the cubicle. "What's wrong Starsk? I can hear you all over the hospital."

"Hutch, tell them I need my pants. I can't go home like this, can I?"

Hutch looked at the nurse who stood beside the treatment table Starsky was on. "Do you have something to wear for him?"

A doctor entered the now crowded cubicle. "What's all the noise here? We're in a hospital and I'd like you to keep it a little quiet."

"Hey doc," Starsky said, "you said I can go home but these…these…witches won't give me my pants."

"He can go home?" Hutch asked the doctor.

"Yes, but there are a few rules. First, no tight pants. Two, not too much moving around and three, he can't be alone the first days."

"I'll get him something comfortable to wear. Did you stitch the wound?"

"No, we don't stitch bite wounds in case there's bacteria in the wound and closing the wound would mean risking an infection."

Hutch nodded, remembering something about bite wounds from his two years studying medicine.

"He needs to take antibiotics and I prescribed painkillers. I want him back here in two days."

"Hey! I'm here you know; you can talk to me."

"Sorry, Mr Starsky, but you seemed too excited to listen to me," the doctor smiled, "I think your friend will remember what I said better than you will at the moment."

"You'd be angry too if they left you lying with your bare a…"

"Starsky! Shut up."

"Don't sho…"

"I'll stay with him for a few days, doc. I can change the dressings too."

"That's good Mr…. um…what's your name?"

"Hutchinson."

"Right, Mr Hutchinson, I'll leave him in your care then."

_Looking forward to it._

"Thanks doc."

One of the nurses came back into the cubicle with an old pair of sweat pants in her hands. "Maybe you can wear these, Mr. Starsky."

"Thank you nurse….um…Delia. Look Starsk, this lovely lady found you something to wear."

"Great, now I don't have to go home bare-assed."

"Starsky, there are ladies here. Mind your language would you?"

"Sorry," Starsky mumbled, reaching for the clothing.

"Do you need help?" Delia asked.

"No! I can do it myself."

"Thank you ladies," Hutch said with an apologetic smile, "I can help him if he needs help."

Delia smiled back at him. "Okay, I'll leave you to it then. Oh, Mr. Starsky, don't think you should wear underwear for a few days; too tight I'm afraid."

"Damn women," Starsky groused, "always sticking their noses in my underwear." He blushed when he realized what he'd just said. "Um…never mind. You can wipe that smirk off your face Hutch. It's not funny at all."

Hutch bit his lip and tried to hide the smile that threatened to break through. "You need help partner?"

Starsky was struggling to get into the loose, worn sweatpants while still lying on his side. "I wish I could say no but yes, I need help."

"No problem. Let me help you."

Together they managed to get Starsky into the sweat pants and on his feet. His legs felt a little wobbly and his butt felt stiff but he was nevertheless standing.

"Let's get your prescriptions and blow this joint, huh?"

"Yeah. You know," Starsky said when they slowly walked through the hall," they said I'm lucky; it's only a flesh wound."

"Lucky you."

"Yep, won't be able to sit for a week or wear decent clothes or find a date or…"

"Shut up Starsk!"

The End.


End file.
